Four Can Play
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Bo and Lauren meet Boston Homicide's Best Duo; Truly a succubus' dream. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!


**Title**: Four Can Play

**Author**: MsCrazybird

**Fandom**: Crossover: Rizzoli & Isles & Lost Girl

**Pairing**: Jane/Maura/Bo/Lauren

**Rating: **_**NC-17**_

**Summary: **Bo and Lauren meet Boston Homicide's Best Duo; Truly a succubus' dream. Smut. PWP. Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme!

**Prompt:** Crossover: Lost Girl/Rizzoli & Isles: Bo/Lauren/Jane/Maura Four-way:

**Disclaimer**: All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N:** Also I'm telling all My fic readers to add my twitter account its dedicated to fics and fics only. It'll basically be spoilers and help you push me to write.

Bo leaned heavily on her hand as she looked out the window of the slightly empty bar staring into the slowly darkening sky of Boston. It was such a different sight to what she was used to, but beautiful none the less even though the reason for their presence was not of the happy nature it still felt slightly like a holiday.

Lauren slipped in and soon the two were leaving headed off to meet with whatever detective they could talk to. The weather was shifting to wet and it put the succubus on slight edge as she tried to adjust to the area surrounding her.

It was easy enough to get into the police station with the use of her little gift, but the information she needed looked like it would have to wait because the detective that she needed to speak to, a Rizzoli, was not where she needed her to be. But it seems like the problem is over when the door opens and a handsome black man walks in all confidence and bravado. Or it would have been if he was not detective Frost when they were looking for Rizzoli only he does help sending them down to the morgue where they would find detective Rizzoli and doctor Isles.

The amount of sexual chi that has already been floating around the bullpen has slowly started to wear on the succubus as most stare hungrily at the pair of women, only two she believes have any real reason to, after all she may have caused it.

The pair makes it down to the Boston Precincts morgue where they can hear laughter float into the halls as a deeper voice speaks before another higher pitch voiced woman answers back and the laughter continues. It shocks both Lauren and Bo to hear women and for an instant they stop mid-step freezing where they are before continuing on their way.

The door to the morgue opening causes both women to look up slightly confused on who would be coming in. Bo slams to a stop as she breathes in deeply looking at the two women; the amount of sexual tension between these two women could put to shame what she had just experienced coming out of the homicide bullpen so much so that it is like hitting a wall. Hard.

Jane straightens up looking at the two strangers and her hand automatically reaches for the gun that is holstered on her hip hand resting comfortably on its grip. Automatically she looks over to Maura the Medical Examiner taking the hint and setting down her medical instruments to stand slightly behind the taller woman.

"You're not supposed to be down here." Jane's voice is slightly tense as she looks at the two strangers taking in their appearances. They certainly do not look like hardened criminals, but looks can always be deceiving.

Bo raises her hands palms out in a sign that they are not there to cause problems. "Sorry, I'm Bo and this is Lauren; we didn't mean to interrupt anything with your girlfriend we actually came down here for a detective Rizzoli."

She stares at the two women for a moment silently. "I'm detective Rizzoli and this is my best friend the chief medical examiner Dr. Isles." She introduces adamant that they know that she is not in a relationship with her friend. Maura smiles lightly giving a nod to the women in acknowledgement, still not coming out from behind the taller woman, until Jane sees it fit.

It is silent for a beat before Jane's tense muscles relax slightly and she steps to the side allowing Maura to be next to her instead of behind. "What can I do for you?"

"Um, is it possible for us to talk elsewhere?" Bo asks.

The detective only nods leading them towards Maura's office as she leans against the desk Maura standing beside her and the other pair taking up residence opposite them. It almost seems worse in the smaller room as Bo takes in the atmosphere. And she turns away slightly as her body tenses and she knows that her eyes have changed to blue.

"Bo?" Lauren questions looking slightly concerned as she notices the succubus' eyes.

"Is she okay?" Maura takes a step in the direction of the woman before a hand on her upper arm stops her; her eyes meet the detectives questioningly, but she says nothing as their eyes meet for a moment words being spoken easily between them. Concern it is what fills Jane; she could never have the medical examiner in trouble it would kill her.

The tension spikes up dramatically and the hand that is resting on Bo's bare arm is allowing for the feelings to spread through the doctor's body desire soon coloring her eyes as she stares at the succubus knowing what is going on, but unable and now unwilling to fight it. The arm starts to rub up and down nails slightly scratching and Bo loves it. Her need to feed is growing; her desire feeling as though it would never be sated.

"I'm perfect." Bo finally turns to the other two women in the room smiling practically purring as she speaks catching the two women's attention. And it is like being hypnotized as they watch the light skinned women sway her hips walking towards them slowly.

Jane's first instinct is to step forward to intercept what she is sure is a threat and once again her hand finds its rightful place on the cold metal on her hip as she moves. Meeting the woman in a few strides, a step in front of the medical examiner a hand behind her telling the petite woman to stay where she is, Jane stops looking at the woman who still has that smile on. And she blinks thinking that her mind has to be playing tricks on her because she could have sworn this woman had brown eyes earlier and now they are the most intense shade of blue she had ever seen.

Before the detective knows it Bo's hand is reaching out slowly for the hand she has placed over her weapon, but before she can back up that hand is resting softly on hers. And her first instinct is to pull back away from the contact, the touch directed on her scare, but it goes away soon getting soothed by the voice of the stranger before her. "Shh…detective calm down and feel."

Maura watches on slightly confused while Lauren still affected and in a haze after the amount of lust that the succubus pumped into her system, watches on with lust filled eyes. Eyeing the way that talented hand runs along the darker hand, a truly beautiful contrast, the blonde licks her lips.

Brown eyes grow almost black with the lust flowing through her system as she stares at the woman in front of her. The hand not getting touched by the beautiful women before her reaches out and slowly caresses a cheek with the back of her fingers slowly. Those fingers slowly start to trail down along a defined jaw, to a beautiful neck before retracing their movements to repeat the process. The Italian's eyes soon lock onto lips as her hand wraps around that smooth neck pulling her to meet with her own lips. Bo and Jane kiss languidly tongues and lips meeting and a steamy and slow kiss the succubus syphoning as little chi as she can wanting it to last.

"Jane?" the confusion the medical examiner felt through the whole has doubled with traces of growing arousal to pulse through her body as she looked at her gorgeous friend lip lock with another beautiful woman. Many questions run through her mind though never remembering her friend divulging that she was attracted to women, ever.

The questioning voice draws the succubus' attention from the lips that she had been thoroughly enjoying to the women standing behind the one she was kissing causing a slight whimper to leave the detective's lips at the loss. She smiles looking at the woman's delicious curves being showcased in a highly expensive dress and killer heels. Licking her lips, she looks back to the detective before making eye contact with the medical examiner once again. "It's okay." She slowly drops the hand that was keeping contact with the detective her attention now fully on the petite woman in the room.

But when she moves forward towards the honey haired woman Maura moves back and away from her advances, causing her to stop in her tracks staring at the woman hungrily. She can feel the medical examiners lust; she can see it and she wants it. The succubus' blue eyes turn back to focus on the detective before her once again and an idea pops into her mind. Bo whispers something quietly in her ear before smiling once again holding her hand out behind her in a signal for the blonde doctor behind her to take as the detective turns back to stand closely beside the medical examiner.

Bo's body is humming with sexual energy and it pulses through Lauren's body causing her to squeeze her legs together and squirm in pleasurable agony. The doctor's body already beginning to react in kind to the feeling of lust flowing through her and her nipples harden begging for attention and soon. But Bo is looking forward wanting to see if the detective will do as she had asked her mouth waters at the idea of what could come if she did.

"Maura" the husky voice next to her draws the medical examiners attention away from her scrutiny of the other two women across the room from them and the dark eyes that she is met with takes her breath away for a moment. The honey haired woman stares lost in eyes that she had never seen that dark and she unconsciously licks her lips. "It's okay Maur" the detective husks as her hand reaches up to cup a cheek running her thumb over the apples of her cheek causing the medical examiner to lean into the touch slightly eyes close in delight.

Those same eyes snap open in shock as soft lips connect with her own and at first she thinks she should fight off this kiss, Jane had just been kissing another woman in front of her not even a few seconds before but then a tongue runs along her bottom lip and all thought escapes her for a pleasurable second. A soft moan escapes the medical examiner's lips as the two best friends kiss for the first time tongues running together and exploring. And then they are separated heaving breaths staring at one another.

Bo cannot keep a delighted "mm" from escaping her lips drawing the attention from the recently distracted petite, curvy woman. And everything comes back making the medical examiner blush as she looks away only to be stopped by the hand that never left her cheek. "It's okay; this is my friend, Maura." The shorter woman stares up into dark lust filled eyes that seem to be screaming 'Trust Me!' as loud as they can and she does giving a slight nod as she turns her eyes back to the woman in question offering a very small smile.

Bo smiles holding out her arm offering her hand up for a handshake which only takes a moment for the honey blonde to take up. And the succubus is pulsing as much sexual impulses she dare into the petite woman staring at those breast that have been taunting her since the first time she laid eyes on the shorter woman. The feelings overwhelm the medical examiner and soon a moan escapes her lips as she stares at the vibrant blue eyes that are staring back at her happily.

Another moan fills up the quiet and Bo turns her head to look at Lauren whose hand she still holds within her own another smile lights up her features. Giving a little tug to Lauren's hand, she brings the other doctor closer to the medical examiner. Lust fills both doctors' eyes as they stare at the succubus consumed by desire and wanting as their light pants fill up the small space between the three women. Another tug brings the two doctors in contact with each other, shoulders brushing.

"Kiss" it is a light demand and both doctors are willing to follow wordlessly as they turn to face each other fully and their lips crash together hungrily moans of pure delight highlight the action. The kiss is anything, but slow as their lips move together mouths opening to accommodate wandering tongues. The doctors squeeze together trying to gain more contact to alleviate some of the need that is flowing through them. When their breast brush each other loud moans escape both doctors lips as the medical examiners hand finds golden blonde locks to tangle in grabbing a fist full demanding to get what she needs.

The sounds of delight serve to excite the succubus that much more and her glowing blue eyes lock onto deep brown as they too watch the two doctors. With a head jerk, Bo calls over the detective who in just two strides is standing next to the succubus her eyes no longer on the two blondes devouring each other in a frenzied kiss, but the succubus that stands alone staring hungrily into her eyes.

Bo's hands drop from the blondes' finding purchase on narrow hips bringing the tall Italian flush against her own body. The connecting of their hips caused their own moans to join the symphony of moans that already cloud over the room. Their lips met in a second tongues running against each other feeling and tasting each other's essence moaning all the more. Bo's hands ran up the slender body against her own higher and higher until two hand full of breasts filled her hands. She started to massage them gently loving the wonton moan that it forced out of Jane's lips and the hip jerk it got her. Scarred hands found purchase on a rounded ass squeezing tightly bringing their pelvises closer together as she slowly started to roll her narrow hips for some form of friction.

Maura's lab coat lay discarded on the floor as skilled hands trailed her body's curvature ending on full breasts that ached for attention. The medical examiners own hands clawing down a clothed back wishing for skin on skin contact as her desire burned within her heavily. The honey blonde's upper thighs already slick with her desire that could not be contained by the thin lacy material of her panties.

The escalating amount of sexual feelings that pulsed through the air brought with it an amount of strength and hunger that caused the succubus to rip off both shirt and bra in order for her hungry mouth to attach to an achingly hard nipple. Loud moans filled up the air as a warm wet mouth met hard nipple catching the doctors' attention, which had been previously too caught up in their own haze of sexual need to pay attention to their surroundings.

Eyes darkened by arousal stood staring at the sight of naked flesh that was hungrily getting nipped and sucked by the succubus; their own medically skilled hands making scorching trails down bodies as they tried to touch as much of the other as they possibly could. Jane's back arched impossibly more loving the feel of lips and tongue on her arousal flushed skin.

Unable to just watch naked skin before her, Maura reached out letting her hand slide along hot flesh as her other fondled a clothed breast. The sensation of a new hand on her body caused the detective's dark eyes to open trying to find the owner of the hand that was touching her body so lightly; Jane's arousal spiked as her eyes were met with hazel eyes darkened by their own arousal. Seeing Maura staring at her and feeling the hands and mouth on her sensitive skin, Jane could only moan and whimper as she bit her bottom lip staring hungrily at the medical examiners still clothed breasts.

Feeling the spike of arousal course through the detective, Bo looks up to see what caused it happy to find that the non-girlfriend is joining in with the touching of the Italian. Hungry Bo's lips crash into the unprepared detective's a steady stream of chi can be seen as she leans out and away from the lips smiling. Glowing blue eyes look to the side glancing at the two doctor's that are still fondling each other through clothing while one tweaks a nipple on the detective. Too many clothes is the only conclusion her hungered mind can come up with and the need to disrobe every single female in the room herself is strong.

There was nothing like starting on the body that she was currently involved with and slowly she slipped the ripped bra and shirt along with a blazer off of narrow shoulders. Bo eyes the toned stomach leaning down letting her tongue drag along the muscled midsection up between two along a smooth neck to an earlobe that she takes into her mouth nibbling. Her hands make quick work of the belt that hold slacks in place before undoing a button and sliding a zipper down. Pants and soaked panties come down all in one yank; Jane kicks her boots off while kicking her pants and panties away from her body.

A moan left the detective's lips as the tongue trailed up her body as the cool air around her rapidly dried the moist patch left behind by the slick tongue. Jane's flushed skin feels even more sensitive as the air hits it, fire meeting ice, and she groans loudly when teeth nibble on her sensitive earlobe; she wants more, needs more, and she moves forward trying to press her body against that of the succubus' only for Bo to move back not allowing the contact. Jane whimpers pathetically at the lack of physical contact.

Bo smiles looking at the fit body before her; she looks like a model and it causes her mouth to water knowing that the body before her is one display because of her. But before she loses herself she remembers that there are two more willing women in the room. And she turns eyeing them.

Maura's hand is already tracing the naked body in front of her as she eyes the flesh hungrily while her other hand is circling a single tight nipple through clothing. The beauty of the human body has always been something she enjoyed, but seeing the one on display before her and feeling Jane's tight muscles while pinching the other doctor's nipple makes her want to writhe in ecstasy that much worse.

Bo was watching delighted to see the petite medical examiner touching the women and being that aroused by it. Her eyes shot over to Lauren and she felt a small tug in her; she had yet to touch the familiar woman during all this and she decided she wanted to see that glorious pale skin. Choosing between whom to start with, Bo clamped her hand around the medical examiner's outstretched arm causing her to stop her delicate exploration of the detective's pectoral muscles.

The succubus tugs the arm she has a grasp on pulling the honey haired woman closer to the person whose body she was clearly infatuated with causing the other doctor's breasts to be out of reach of the medical examiner's other hand. Losing contact with the other woman's body, Maura redirects all her focus on the exquisite piece of biology in front of her. Slowly she acquaints her hands with the thing form of her best friend's body running her hands up and down her sides inching her hands in little by little on her hands run downward.

Bo smiled at the teasing touch of the medical examiner surprised with the amount of lust flowing off of her that she was still able to tease. Electric blue eyes turned to the familiar body of the blonde in front of her as she stalked closer to the woman she had grown so familiar with over time yet had inadvertently neglected this entire time.

The succubus trailed her left hand up the doctor's body as her right found the crook of her neck bringing the two closer together so their bodies were flush against each other by time her left hand had a firm grasp on a breast. Their lips met in a sensual kiss tongues dancing and tangling together in a familiar tango that both learned over time together. The succubus trailed kisses down the doctor's neck nipping and sucking her pulse point leaving a small mark there as her hands trailed down that same body ending up on hips.

Slowly Bo turned the blonde doctor around so that Lauren's back was to her front pressed tightly. She trailed her hands up and down the body pushed up against her own kissing the crook of the wheat blonde's neck as she slowly started guiding them closer to the other two women in the room.

Maura was circling Jane's areola's with her fingertips when she noticed the other doctor and succubus stand directly behind the detective's naked body causing her to pause a moment with what she was doing to watch how Bo's hands ran up and down Lauren's body cupping her breast, but never staying in a single place for long. The succubus traced her hands down the doctor's arms grabbing her forearms and lifting them placing them on the naked tan body in front of the two.

The added hands on her flushed skin caused Jane to squirm in pleasure drawing the attention of the medical examiner back to the her. Bo was happy when the wheat blonde started to trail her hands on the tanned skin as she began to undo the buttons of the doctor's shirt starting from the bottom. With each new piece of exposed skin opened up by a new button being undone, Bo scratched it lightly causing Lauren to shiver.

Discarding the shirt to the side, Bo made quick work of the doctor's bra taking the mounds in her hands giving them a firm squeeze. Lauren moaned at the contact arching into the touch causing her groin to smash into the detective's bare ass eliciting another moan from both Lauren and Jane who pushed back into the contact grounding her ass into the doctor's front.

The doctor pushed more firmly into the swell of Jane's ass slowly rubbing herself against the plump cheeks trying to gain as much friction as she could to her aching clit. Her body felt alive with the sensations of the hands on her breast as her own hands felt the taught muscles of a smooth back as she ground herself into a firm ass. The stimulation to her clit caused by the rough texture of her underwear made her stomach muscles clench and Lauren knew that if she continued this she would reach an inevitable orgasm.

Bo could sense the doctor growing closer to her peak and she growled in satisfaction at the thought, but soon her hands were in front of the doctor's hips pulling them away so that she could reach the button of her jeans and get rid of the last few layers of clothing between her and soft pale familiar skin. Lauren whimpered at the loss of contact, but moaned loudly at the realization of how close Bo's hands were to where she needed them most.

The detective groaned at the loss of contact against her ass only for it to turn into a loud moan halfway through at the feel of Maura's lips clamping around her aching and teased nipples. The medical examiner sucked hungrily on the firm bud flicking her tongue across its hard tip as her hands once again glided down the exquisite body before her. With a scrap of her teeth, Maura switched to the other nipple paying equal attention to it as her nails scraped up along the inside of the detectives slightly parted thighs.

Now naked, Lauren stood panting and wiggling trying to get Bo to touch where she wanted only to have been blocked at every attempted. The succubus was currently kissing her and nipping her neck as she gripped the doctor's ass pushing her once again into the naked ass of the detective; her grip on firm cheeks did not let up and she guided them in a thrusting motion that soon the wheat blonde doctor was taking the lead on groaning at the sensation of naked flesh to naked flesh.

Jane's hands were tangled in honey blonde locks as the medical examiner continued to devoir her breasts while the fingers of the medical examiner's right hand slowly parted swollen lips coated in the detective's warm arousal. The medical examiner's middle finger dipped down into wetness moaning around a nipple at the amount of moisture she encounters; she slowly swirls her finger in a circle teasing the detective's entrance as the warm arms and body of a succubus encircle her body from behind.

The finger that had been so close to entering the naked brunette was halted by the succubus who pulled the medical examiner's digits away from the detective's core moving the coated fingers closer to their owner's mouth. Jane groaned at the loss of contact as her eyes looked down towards the woman who had been torturing her questioningly in time to see as her best friend slipped a finger coated in juices into her mouth sucking greedily all that was on the digit and moaning at the taste. The detective moans at the sight right along with her friend's at the taste.

Hands reaching around the curvy clothed body before her, Bo grabs narrow bare hips to turn the detective to the other unclothed woman smiling when the two women immediately smash their bodies together as their lips meet in a hungry kiss. The two naked women were not hesitant or teasing in their moves as they buried fingers deep within each other's core eliciting pleasured moans from them both. Their fingers pumped into each other frantically as Bo slipped the medical examiner's coat off letting it pool at their feet where it landed on the floor.

Bo was quick to reach out for the bottom of the medical examiner's dress pulling it up off of the honey haired woman and groaning in appreciation at the lacy black underwear she wore underneath her clothes. Reverent hands traced the outline of the obvious expensive undergarments before undoing the front clasp of a bra releasing perfectly shaped breasts from their confines. Cupping the full rack, Bo let her thumbs graze erect nipples as her eyes stayed riveted to the seen before her and the nearly naked woman as Jane and Lauren pumped their fingers into each other frantically trying to reach that release that was so tantalizingly close.

Maura's hands slipped around the detective's body to cup two hand fulls of breasts pinching and rolling nipples between her thumb and forefinger as her back muscles strained and stretched tantalizingly in front of her eyes.

The pleasure swirling around the small room was enough to drive the succubus crazy; it felt amazing. Her hands glided down the curvy woman before her impressed with the hidden muscles she found along her toned body as they made their way to lace panties. Done with the slow and delicate movements, Bo ripped the last stitch of clothing off the medical examiner letting the ruined pair of lacy spanks fall carelessly to the ground. She allowed for the heels to stay liking how they looked on the naked woman.

Needing to feel all that naked flesh on her own body, Bo made quick work of divesting herself kicking her shoes away and throwing her clothes away from her. The cooler air hit her warmed flesh and it made her shiver, but she loved it.

Maura's tongue ran up those delicious straining back muscles tasting the slight salty flavor of skin from the sweat from the exertion the detective was wielding. Bo reached out letting her hands run down the sides of the two stranger's bodies letting lust pulse into them with her touch.

Arms securing around the medical examiner, Bo pulled her toward the desk in the small office. The pulling caused somewhat of a chain reaction as Maura's hands were still firmly grasping the detective's breast causing the detective to also be pulled and with the fingers of the other doctor still buried within her and her own within the doctor Lauren too was pulled towards the desk.

Bo hoisted herself up on the edge of the desk her knees bent and legs opening up as an offering; the need had finally swelled to an unbearable level within her and she needed some type of release now.

The three women moved closer. And god they look _so_ delicious that she could feel her body pulse. Licking her lips, Bo's eyes zeroed in on the medical examiner; she was the closest to her and otherwise unoccupied, much anyway. She pulls on that honey blonde hair gaining the woman's attention. When she finally turns she can feel herself gush and she is pushing on the doctor's shoulder telling her to get on her knees.

It only takes a moment for her to comply and the succubus' eyes are trained on the view of the woman in front of her on her knees and she feels powerful, dominant. And she likes it. With a fist full of hair, Bo guides the blonde's face to where she wants it the most so close she can actually feel the tip of the medical examiner's nose against her swollen lips; she moans.

The first lick is almost tentative and Bo cannot help but think this is the woman's first time ever doing this with a woman. She feels bad; someone's first should be experienced and explored and taking it way almost makes her feel monstrous. But then that woman twists her tongue and circles her clit and the idea that this is Maura's first go flies out the window along with a long moan.

But there are two other women in this room the medical examiner is right in front of her and that ass is just begging to be dominated. Taken. Bo wants it to be taken. Wants it so bad that it has almost become a need.

Again her eyes find the two intertwined women fingers buried deep within each other and she cannot help but marvel at the dark haired woman's finely muscled arms and back working n pumping those digits faster and harder with each thrust. It makes her own pussy clench; it feels so good. And there's another twirl of a tongue against her clit at that moment; it is all so wonderful.

Bo places her hand on the head that is between her legs lightly not putting any pressure to push but allowing her to know she wants her to stay where she is "Hey" it is the first time since this all started that words have been spoken and it catches the two pumping women off guard their lustful gazes stare at her, dark with desire. With a jerk of her head, the succubus indicated for the two women to come to her side. They did almost immediately both whimpering when fingers dislodged themselves.

They are next to her and she is directing them to where she wants them to be what they should be doing what their new place is in this masterpiece of intertwined bodies; she feels like a conductor directing her own symphony, one where moans, grunts, and pants make up the musical noise. It is brilliant and when that slim and slightly bronze body slips behind the medical examiner already letting her fingers delve through saturated folds she knows this is better than any masterpiece ever in existence.

But then there is a snag; she wants her on her hands and _knees_ and she is soon moving her brilliant plays location so she is sitting on the small couch legs open leaning back. Her body is close enough to the floor that the medical examiner can be on all fours right into her folds continuing their magic. It feels good, amazingly good.

Jane is right behind Maura standing proudly behind the beautiful woman on her knees. Her fingers tease through drenched folds enjoying the wetness she finds there as she circles the woman's clit light. The medical examiner's face is buried in Bo's center and the moan that erupts from the woman's mouth sends pleasurable vibrations shooting through her body and she groans.

Jane is enters Maura with two fingers, swiftly pulling them all the way out before pushing them roughly back inside her tight hole again. The feel of her best friend all around her fingers is all consuming and Jane moans out her appreciation while Maura moans her own struggling to remember how exactly to move her tongue.

Jane leans forward Lauren is standing over the medical examiner with both legs on either side of her body her glistening pussy right at eye level with the detective. And Jane is soon leaning forward letting her tongue glide through the heady wetness that is unique to every woman, but something she has never tired of. Her fingers pump more frantically and she thrusts her hips into the back of her hand using it to dive her fingers impossibly deeper into the honey haired woman.

Lauren's back arched hands reaching back to balance herself on Bo's opened thighs opening herself up to the woman's tongue. The steady smacking of skin on skin contact highlighted every thrust Jane made into the petite woman on all fours making her grunt sending vibrations through Bo's throbbing clit while each thrust moved the smaller woman forward her tongue following the same pattern. The effort of arching her back and supporting herself made Lauren's legs and arms shake, but she refused to move the detective's hot tongue running in random patterns over the entirety of her pussy made her ache in the most delicious of ways.

Feeling the shaky hands on her thighs, Bo leaned forward holding onto the standing doctor with one hand on her hip steadying her while her other hand slipped two fingers into the woman's dripping opening. The warmth that encased her finger's made Bo moan loudly igniting the passion in Jane to drive her thrusts faster and deeper into the medical examiner's tight hole causing a steady stream of moans that blended together to come from the woman.

The rising need to finish escaladed and they knew that soon they would be toppling over the edge into bliss. Jane's thrusts were frantic as her tongue worked in quick fluttering motions over Lauren's clit as she reached around to rub her best friend's hardened nub. Bo felt frenzied; her fay stamina allowing her to keep pumping her fingers with a slightly sore forearm, but she held on. The vibrations from the moaning the honey blonde was doing were driving her quickly to the edge and she knew it would only take a moment before she would be over the edge.

Maura sucked on the succubus' clit as her pussy began to flutter around Jane's probing fingers trying desperately to hold out for just a little longer to enjoy the steady pumping of those long digits inside her and on her aching clit, but it was of no use. The sucking of her clit sent Bo spasming and climaxing as the muscles in her legs vibrated on their own; knowing that she was the cause of the woman climaxing, Maura was sent over the edge only a fraction of a second after the succubus.

Jane did not stop her pounding of the woman's pussy; her movements became more spasmed and forceful plowing into the woman as her fingers worked magic on the still sensitive bundle of nerves. The detectives tongue kept working at the pussy before her even as the succubus' digits slipped away from inside the woman's tight pussy and with a nice squirt the other doctor, too, was coming on her face which Jane happily lapped up the juices from humming in pleasure of the taste.

Another swipe of her finger and Maura's walls were once again clenching around her digits in the woman's second orgasm in ten seconds and slowly Jane worked her finger's out of the woman enjoying a leisurely lick of those juices as well and all, but fainting at the delightful taste that welcomed her.

The ache was still present in the detective's neglected clit and as she watched the other three women lay sated on the floor before her naked chests rising with rapid breaths it seemed like a problem she would have to take care of herself. Her fingers slowly made their way down her body; her skin damp from the exertion with sweat. They swirled around her clit once causing the detective to groan loudly and three sets of eyes to train directly on her.

Maura was the first to move forward hands trailing up toned legs from where she lay on the floor. Bo was next standing and running her hands up and down the middle of the detective's body from sternum to abdomen letting her nails bite the skin occasionally. Lauren was last, but her mouth quickly latched onto a pert nipple causing the detective to throw her head back groaning arching her back to press her breast more into the woman.

Bo following Lauren's lead took the other nipple into her mouth sucking and nibbling on the hardened bud happy with the moan she received for her efforts. Jane's pussy was impossibly wet and Maura ran her fingers through the juices her eyes riveted on how her fingers glided through the pool of arousal; it was almost hypnotic, but before Maura got too lost in what she was doing Jane's thrust of her hips brought the brilliant woman back to the task at hand.

A skilled finger slipped into the detective's tight entrance pumping in and out slowly before eventually adding a second finger. Jane matched the rhythm the medical examiner set up moving her hips and moaning loudly at the feel of a hot tongue on her aching clit. The stimulation of having three mouths on her at once was it for the detective. Her mouth opened wide in a silent cry as her body was seized in a moment of shuddering. And even though her body feels like it could not possibly take anymore the three women do not let up.

Maura adds a third finger pumping more as she sucks and clicks her tongue over and over again on Jane's tender clit while the two women on her breast keeps sucking hands gliding up and down the detective's body. Bo squeezes Jane's giving it a smack as she reaches up to lock lips once again with the woman just as another orgasm rocks through the detective's body. And then that body is limp laying against the succubus gasping and shuddering as she breaths, her body twitches with the aftershocks of her orgasm. It is amazing.

Bo feels like she has feed off of one of the strongest Fae she ever could encounter. She feels powerful and on top of the world; it truly is an amazing feeling and somewhere inside she knows she will have to be doing this again as she lays the spent doctor down on the couch that she had previously taken up while stealing enough chi from the other woman in order to get her lethargic enough to want to pass out along with the detective.

Of course she leaves taking Lauren with her, but she knows they will be back and it makes her eyes flash blue just thinking about it.


End file.
